Nightly Conversation
by BMIK
Summary: Vincent is drunk, Yazoo is tired and smut ensues.


**Uhhhhhhhhm...**

**Okay, I tried something.**

**Namely a smut scene, entirely based on dialogue. It is not betad and there will be OOCnes, I think, but Vincent´s drunk and Yazoo is...ehr.. let me quickly find an excuse...............shocked.**

**If you cherish your sanity, don´t ever try this -_-**

**But enjoy to read it;)**

* * *

Nightly Conversation

*sounds of feet tip-toeing on very creaky panels*

Yazoo (tired, and muffled, but a bit wryly) "You´re late."

*creaking stops*

Vincent (low, apologetic voice) "My apologies."

*Sound of blankets being ruffled and maybe the mattress creaks a bit*

Vincent (mumbles): "They were all so excited and Cloud wouldn´t let me go until I did the birthday limbo with him…"

Yazoo (emotionless): "The birthday limbo…" pauses, sounds much more awake now. "Vincent, are you _drunk_?"

V: mumbles, a bit sullen und slurred "Well, maybe a bit… I wanted to come home to you, you see, but I had to do the limbo, and I would, as you surely know, never do this sober. Hence there was no other choice but to indulge into alcohol…" *sounds a bit distracted during the end of the sentence, as if he forgets what he´s saying.*

Y: cynically "I am sure that makes sense to you."

V: thoughtful "It does."

Y: more ruffling of sheets, curt "Night."

V: pause, then unenthusiastic "Good night."

Sound of a deep breath and then even breathing. After a moment of silence more ruffling and then V, whispering,

"Are you still awake?"

No answer.

"Yazoo?"

Y: irritated "No."

V: quietly "I see. My apologies."

Silence.

V: "But I am just not tired, you see…"

Silence.

V: "Can we cuddle a bit at least?"

Y: growls "Fine! But be still then, I have an assassination to do tomorrow, I need my rest."

V: affirming "Of course."

More ruffling.

V: murmurs "Mhhh, you´re so warm… and smell so good… did you wash your hair with my strawberry shampoo?" slightly incredulous at the last part.

Y: *unnerved snort*

V: lenient "Well, it is all right, we share bed and board now anyway…" voice becomes lower and more sultry "And it really smells tasty on you…"

Y: blankly "Vincent, what are you doing."

V: murmurs "Why, tasting you of course, your neck is delicious…"

Y: gasps quietly, but then, not so pleased "Could you take your tongue out of my ear?! Thank you!" pause. "And this… stick out of my back."

V: "You said we can cuddle…"

Y: caustic "I also said we go to sleep." Pause, sigh, voice sounding friendly in a forced way "Look Vincent, I know you are not quite yourself right now, but don´t you feel rather tired from all that… limbo dancing? Don´t you want to lay down your spinning head on the soft cushions, close your heavy eyelids and sleep?"

V: sexy deep voice "Nooo… I´d rather want to… sneak my arm around you like…this, and push my hand up your sleeping shirt to wander over your smooth skin and up to your nipple like… that…"

Y: weakly "Vincent…" then harsh and determined "Stop it, get your hands off me! I must sleep and so do you."

V: unpertubed, husky "But your nipples don´t seem tired, on the contrary, they are pretty agile… and your pulse is rather awake…"

Y: breathily "Vince, I said get that tongue… hng… out of my e-…"

V: "Shuddup, you rather want it in your mouth?"

Y: mixture of agitated and aroused "No, I want to-"

V: unimpressed, grunting "Here, suck my finger and stop complaining… Ahhh, you´re just as hard as me, look at that… So read and pulsing… You like that when I wrap my fingers around it like that-" moan from Yazoo "and brush my finger over the tip like… that…" louder moan from Yazoo. "Let me have a taste of that sweet mouth of yours again…"

Moaning

"Mhhh, you´re always so delicious… Especially here…"

Yaz: panting "I told you to leave my nipple…" cries out in pleasure: "ALONE!!!"

V: slightly muffled "But they don´t… want to be left alone… look how hard and red it gets… hm, and so glistening when I lick it…"

Y: through gritted teeth "I know –gnh- that you´re drunk –hiss- but if you don´t stop –uh- _now_, I swear I´ll punch you through that wall so the term 'hangover' won´t even come close tomorro- what?!"

V: murmurs "Shuddup…"

Y: hissing "What- let go of my wrists! What are you- oh no, NO, you won´t cuff me to the bed! VINCENT!"

V: "Oh dear, scream for me… You look so pretty when you lay out there like that for me. Here, let me spread your legs… hm, you´re so hard…let me have a taste of that too…"

Y: "I swear, if you don´t let me go that instan- HNG!"

V: "Hm, hmmm, so good, soo good, Yazoo your cock is so…delectable. Ah, look how it twitches and pulses when I ran my tongue over that vein like… this-"

Y: panting "AH! S-stop!"

V: sultry "I want to swallow you whole…"

Y: "N-no!"

V: gently "Ah yes! Look, it´s so big, I barely get it all in my mouth…"

Y: "Well then stop trying!"

V: slightly sulky "Very well. I wanted to go for that red, puckering hole of you anyway… Here, spread your legs a bit farther…"

Y: growls "That´s it, let go of my legs and untie me right NOW, or I´ll- Nonononono- oh gods!!!"

V: "Ah, stop moving so fast, let me lick you… It´s so tight, we haven´t used it in a while, hm?"

Y: "Get your tongue away from it! It´s mine and I don´t want to use it righnt-" Heavy moan.

"Get it out, get it out!"

V: "Like that?"

Y: whimpers

V: "And back in there like that?"

Y: "Oh Gods! Ye-yes, like that! Hng- g-go deeper… deeper…"

V: purrs "Hmmm, yes, roll your hips for me… Let me get a grasp on little Yazoo, he shan´t feel neglected…"

Y: incoherently "Noooo…"

V: "Ah yes. Look, you´re all wet and stretched down there now… Think I´ll get my finger in? Let´s see…"

Y: breathes to himself "This isn´t happening-ah!"

V: amazed "Oh, it gets in and out so easily! Wait, I´ll get a second one in, just… let me get my pants open before, they feel so tight… Ah," relieved sigh "Look what you´re doing to me, I´m hard and all smeared too… Now, the second finger…"

Y: moans helplessly

V: murmurs "Slips in so easily… You´re so warm inside, Yazoo, so warm…" groans "Shall I try a third finger?"

Y: breathlessly "Y-yes!"

V: hums "Hm hm, here it comes. You look so beautiful, so _needy _when you move so eagerly like that. You like me fingerfuck you, don´t you? I like it, doing that to you…"

Y: heavy breathing, moaning, hitching "More, more…"

V: murmurs "I´ll give you more… Let me take them out first…"

Y: whimper

V: "You want my fat cock inside your ass, don´t you?"

Y: panting "You´re drunk!"

V : thoughtfull, but unfazed "Oh certainly. Otherwise I´d have splattered all over you by now. Now, let me stroke with my thumb over your wet, aching hole and ask you again: do you want me to fuck you?"

Y: "Hng, yes, fine, fuck me already!"

V: drawls "Your wish is my command… Oh, you should see that, my dick is twitching against your entrance, it wants to join with you so bad… And how easily it glides in… uhhhh… oh my, how eager you are to eat me up… Give me your legs, let me get in deeper…"

Y: heavy moan

V: "Yessss, like that! Move your hips, my beauty, let me dig into your tight, hot flesh… Oh, I´m almost completely in! Yes, yes, give me more of these sensual movements, press further, ahhh! " pants "I´m in!"

Y: incoherently "Your balls slap against my ass-uhhhh."

V: "I know, I know, shhhh, hush my dear, let me find that sweet spot of yours-" *sound of slapping*

Y: cries out

V: "I guess I found it."

Y: "Yes, yes you found it! Hit it-ahhh- again!"

V: "Like-that?" heavy moaning "Wait, let me come up, I don´t want you to hit your head…"

Y: "I don´t care! Just… do it again!"

V: "So tight…" groan

Y: "Faster, oh faster please! Don´t torture me like that!"

V: "But ungh-I like… ! Uhh, you´re so tight, I have to ram in there so hard…" *sound of slapping increases frantically*

Y: "Oh gods, Vincent I´m coming!"

V: "Ah, yes, come for me, scream for me, my pretty boy!"

Y: climax, screams"VINCENT!"

V: climax, groans "YAZOO!"

Moaning and breathing out

Y: still panting, but laughing "Oh gods… oh gods… That was… that was godly…"

pause

"Vincent?"

more desperate "Vincent!" growls "Don´t you dare falling asleep on me."

Pause, interrupted by soft snoring from V.

Y: resigned, sarcastic sigh "… Great."

.end

* * *

**Review please?**

**Disclaimer: Don´t own the characters.**


End file.
